


Work From Home

by PlaidHunters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times between Phil and Clint are about to heat up. chapter 2 will be all sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work From Home

Phil knew that his new suit jacket was going to be extremely wrinked by the time Clint was done with him, but right now he didn't care. In fact he was down right thankful for it. The pull of Clint's fists knotted into the fabric of Phil's jacket, dragging him closer to Clint, and Closer to Phil's bedroom. It's been a few months since they got to spend a full night together, without one of them having to leave halfway into their private time. Phil had recently been put onto strictly night shifts to train new people, and had been out of the country on a top secret mission for 6 weeks. When Phil had a night off, or even a few days, Clint was generally being pulled away to fix one of Tony's god awful mistakes, or to save cities such as New York or Curcovia. Phil needed this, his time away from Clint was daunting, feeling a touch from Clint had been something he was looking forward to for a very long time. SHIELD did not know about their relationship as of yet, and Phil would like to keep it that way until things became more official between the two of them. They have been together for 6 months, but the amount of time they spent apart really took away from the whole relationship, and Phil was not sure how Clint felt about being in this for the long haul. He grabbed one of Clint's hands while they were still near the front of the house.  
"Hold on. I have to be sure nobody from SHIELD catches drift of this." He pulled his 3 phones from his pockets; two burners and his personal cell which was reserved for Clint and a two other close people.  
"Alright," Phil said with a grin, "Lead the way."  
Clint smiled a wide toothy smile and grabbed Phil's suit jacket once more, pulled him in closer, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. Clint's hot breath whisped over his ear, sending chills up his spine, "I have a suprise for you, something i've been working on."  
Clint pulled away again, but now his wide smile was nothing more than a wry smirk with a hint of mischief in it.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Phil shook his head with fake bewilderment flirting flickering in his voice.  
"You're going to be begging me for more once i'm done, I can promise you that." Clint leaned forward, pulling Phil in for a warm kiss that sent waves of longing through Phil's body. He reached his hands out to touch the line of Clint's hip, but the archer grabbed his hand before he could make contact.  
"Above the waist only remember?" Clint said, eyes twinkling with something Phil didn't quite understand, and was kind of scared to find out.  
"yes, yes." Phil said with an eye roll, before moving his hand up to the nape of Clint's neck, and pulling him in for a hard passionate kiss, stopping just before their lips met, "Can i touch you here?" Phil watched Clint swallow before speaking, "Yes, please do." His eyes were dark with lust. He leaned forward and roughly pressed their lips together. A tingle of excitement went from Phil's already reddening cheeks, down to his stomach, and finally down to below his belt. Clint, using the leverage he had on Phil's jacket pressed him hard against the wall in the hallway, Phil let out a soft moan of pleasure and closed his eyes as Clint's thigh pressed roughly between his legs and against his already hard cock. Clint took this as an opportunity and pressed his slick tongue into Phils mouth, sending a shiver up Phil's spine as Clint took his lip between his teeth. His stomach clenched with yearning, Phil opened his eyes to meet the archers, Clint's pupils were huge, leaving only a small circle of sky blue around the black oceans of lustful longing.  
"You, come here, now." Clint's voice was demanding and starving as he yanked Phil into his bedroom.


End file.
